1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handcuff apparatuses, and, more particularly, to handcuff apparatuses that are especially adapted to be for single use and are disposable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is an improved handcuff apparatus that contains improvements to the handcuff apparatus disclosed by the same inventor in U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,599, incorporated herein by reference.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,599, a top depressor portion 116 is disclosed which is convex in shape. Since a user's fingertips are also convex in shape, a user's fingertips can have a tendency to slide off of the convex top depressor portion 116. In this respect, it would be desirable if a top depressor portion were not convex in shape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,599, a manually movable locking member 114 is provided that has a top end camming ramp 140 which provides a locking camming action at the top of the manually movable locking member 114 against an inside flat channel wall of a locking head and strap support 112. As a result, with U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,599, although there is a locking camming action for the top end of the manually movable locking member 114, there is no locking camming action for the bottom end of the manually movable locking member 114. In this respect, to improve a secure locking of a manually movable locking member inside a locking head and strap support when the manually movable locking member 114 is in a locked position, it would be desirable for there to be a locking camming action for the bottom end of a manually movable locking member.
Thus, while the foregoing related art indicates it to be well known to use handcuff apparatuses, the related art described above does not teach or suggest an improved handcuff apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has manually movable locking members each of which includes a top depressor portion which is not convex in shape; and (2) provides a locking camming action for the bottom ends of manually movable locking members.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique improved handcuff apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.